creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Leather Breastplate
Basic Information Leather Breastplates are chest-covering parts of the Leather Armor set and reduce the damage your player character torso would take from Creatures' attacks or physical attacks dealt by melee Weapons of other players or Explosives when PvP is enabled on the game world or player claim (by default). The Leather Breastplate offers 30 defense points when equipped in the chest armor equipment slot. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn; instead, your Leather Breastplate will be worn invisibly, while you can select Costumes torso parts (some of which look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. Leather Armor is the first (tier) armor-type that you can craft or obtain in Creativerse. Since the Leather Breastplate is the only starting crafting recipe of all armor parts in Creativerse and also granted as a reward for one of the very early Quests, it'll most likely be the first armor that you'll equip in this game. How to obtain As a new or returning Creativerse player, you can obtain one Leather Breastplate (and 50 Coins for the Store) by completing the Quest "Self Defense". For this quest, you'll have to: * complete the quest "Part Of the Process" first * collect 3 Bones as a random drop or pet-harvest from any Creature or by processing blocks of Fossils in a Processor * put Vines or Sinews into a Processor to receive Twines, or take Twines from your storage if you have already processed them, or get Twines from a friend * and craft a Stone Sword in your crafting menu from 3 Stone blocks, 3 Bones, 2 Wood Rods and 1 Twine In reward you will not only receive 1 Leather Breastplate, but also 50 Coins for the Store. Completing this quest might be one of the unlocking requirements for the quest "Forge Ahead", but only when the quest "Block and A Hard Place" is also completed. The quest "Forge Ahead" will then grant you the Rookie Badge that will allow your player character to "breath" under water for some more seconds before starting to drown and take damage. You can "equip" the Badge to show it off, but even if you don't, this permanent drowning buff will be granted to you. Other than that, you can craft Leather Breastplates in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), and you won't even have to unlock the crafting recipe for this, since it is now unlocked from the start whenever you enter a new game world. All leather armor parts can also occasionally be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in darkness on blocks of the Stalactite layer, mainly on Stalactite or Siltstone. Rarely, pieces of leather armor can also be obtained from Keepas of any kind (with a higher chance from Silver Keepas and Golden Keepas) as a loot after killing them or as a pet-harvest after taming them and feeding them their exact favorite type of Food. The Store of Creativerse does not offer any actual armor parts, but only Costumes instead that do not provide any defense points. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Leather Breastplates is an always unlocked starting recipe since update R39 in February 2017, so it does not have to be unlocked. How to craft To craft one Leather Breastplate, you'll need: * 3 pieces of Leather, obtained either as a loot or pet-harvest from Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies, and only rarely from common green Leafies, BossHogs or Night Leafies * 3 Bones, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from many Creatures, or made from (blocks of) Fossils mined from the Fossil layer underground, easily accessible through Caves. Mining Fossils requires no Power Cell to be equipped * and 2 Vines from Cragwood trees in Forests, or Wildwood trees in Jungles, or obtained from Leafies, Night Twiggies or Night Leafies either as a loot or pet-harvest Crafting or taking a Leather Breastplate is the one requirement to unlock the crafting recipes for Obsidian Breastplates, Leather Armguards, Leather Pauldrons and Leather Leggings. How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Crafted Category:Armor Category:Equipment Category:Treasure Category:Quest Rewards